Vampiria
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Hija prometida por aquel que pide mi favor, ven a mí y cumple la promesa. *


«You¹re a beast, evil one  
Above your head lays a Star  
In your heart is buried the jewel  
of a Serpent who wished to die  
your red long tongue has her poison  
And you will spread it as you breed. »

Irlanda, 1823

Era una noche iluminada por las hogueras, anunciando el final de la cosecha y la víspera de todos los santos. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, veía encantado cómo todos los espíritus huían despavoridos por el fuego y otros más deseaban reunirse una vez más con sus seres queridos, pero les era imposible. Era maravilloso poder caminar entre las calles sin que los muertos intentasen llevarme y sin que los vivos pudiesen ahuyentarme. Caminé un poco más y llegué hasta la finca de la familia Dóiteáin, una acaudalada familia irlandesa y que tiempo atrás habían hecho un pacto conmigo para llegar a su actual posición. Por fin vislumbré la finca y la puerta se abrió cuando me acerqué lo suficiente; había una enorme hoguera que me recibía, sonreí. Por más que lo intentara, yo tendría mi pago en ese momento.

Llegué a la entrada de la lujosa mansión Dóiteáin, la puerta se abrió y había una anciana que se inclinaba frente a mí. Sin siquiera mirarla, entré y me dirigí al salón principal. Todo en esa mansión era apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas; pero eso no significaba problema para mí, yo podía ver perfectamente entre la oscuridad, pues siempre había vivido en ella... Una vez en el salón principal, empecé a curiosear en la habitación, miraba fijamente los recuadros de los integrantes de la casa y cuando estaba por ver a la única hija del matrimonio Dóiteáin, el amo de la casa: Oritel Dóiteáin y su esposa, Marion, me llamaron.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Baltor?-preguntó Oritel, con voz grave.

-Vine a saldar cuentas contigo, Oritel. –dije con una sonrisa sarcástica. –O es que ya olvidaste el trato que tú, tu querida esposa y yo hicimos hace dieciocho años.

«Si mal no recuerdo, y miren que tengo una muy buena memoria, hace casi diecinueve años me invocaron, pidiendo que les ayudara a prosperar para poder mantener a sus seis hijos y seguir con los lujos a los que estaban tan acostumbrados. » dije, caminando alrededor de la habitación. «Tú, Oritel, me ofreciste al hijo que tu querida esposa estaba por alumbrar a cambio de un enorme beneficio económico y no escuché objeción alguna por tu parte Marion. Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, y ahora, tú me darás mi pago. Quiero a tu hija. »

-Ella nunca saldrá de ésta casa, y mucho menos contigo.-ésta vez fue Marion quien habló, el tono de su voz mostraba una evidente molestia y rencor. Mi sonrisa sólo se hizo más ancha.

-Tairngire iníon a iarrann dom le do thoil teacht i mo láthair agus a chomhlíonann an gealltanas.* Bloom, ven a mí. - dije en un tono severo que seguramente asustó a los amos de la casa.

-Ella nunca vendrá, Baltor. No importa cuántas blasfemias invoques, ella no vendrá. –dijo Marion con determinación y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me quedé inexpresivo por un par de minutos, hasta que se escucharon un par de delicados pasos que iba hacia dónde nosotros nos encontrábamos, pronto una preciosa mujercita de una rebelde cabellera roja entró en la habitación. Ella no llevaba nada más que un camisón de seda, tan delicado, que se transparentaba la delicada y perfecta figura de la que era dueña. Ella se paró frente a mí y me dedicó una pequeña reverencia. Miré a Marion de reojo, estaba pálida como la nieve; mientras que Oritel estaba rojo de la furia.

-Bloom, te dije que no bajaras por ningún motivo. –gritó Marion, escandalizada, a la par a la que tapaba a su hija con su chal. Bloom no respondió.

-Bloom, ven, cariño. –dije, ignorando a Marion. Le extendí la mano y ella la tomó deseosa, las lágrimas de Marion empezaron a salir cuando su hija se fundió conmigo en un abrazo.

La pequeña Bloom estaba bajo mi hechizo, y jamás despertaría del mismo. Pronto tomé su barbilla y la acerqué a mí para besarla. El beso de la muerte, el beso que la condenaría eternamente a servirme y mismo que le daría la marca que la ataría a mi hasta que yo muriera. Con ese beso, ella pasó a pertenecerme. Apenas rompí el beso, salí con Bloom por la puerta principal, dejando a sus atónitos padres detrás. Bloom sería mía para siempre y ella sería una de las principales formas en las que conseguiría almas. En el transcurso de la noche, me adueñé del cuerpo de la pelirroja a la que el destino había hecho mía. En ese momento, la pureza de su alma se desvaneció, dejando a un demonio cuyo único propósito sería el de complacerme y sería así hasta el día del juicio final.

Yo era un demonio, y como tal, disfrutaba corrompiendo a las personas y mi nueva mascota me abría un sinfín de posibilidades para corromperla. Le di la inmortalidad, le quité la necesidad de alimentarse de la típica y horrible comida humana e hice que se alimentara de la sangre de los que alguna vez fueron sus iguales y adquiría sus habilidades. Me provocaba una inmensa satisfacción ver cómo a pesar de lo corrompida que estaba la preciosa mujer, un aire inocente prevalecía en su rostro y en su mirada que había pasado de un intenso y claro azul a uno más oscuro y profundo.

Habían pasado ya dos años y mi creación era sublime, era la noche de todos los santos y después de una sesión espectacular de sexo con mi pequeña puta, decidí que era hora de darle una visita rápida a los padres que me dieron a mi compañera. Una carcajada diabólica salió de mis labios cuando imaginé la reacción de Marion y Oritel al ver a su hija hecha toda una mujer de la oscuridad, una mujer que abre las piernas para conseguir su alimento; una mujer que doblega su propia voluntad con tal de verme complacido.

La conté a mi pelirroja sobre el plan de visitar a sus padres, a lo que ella respondió con una negativa. Odiaba a sus padres, en el tiempo que llevaba conmigo, había momentos en los que la pureza de su alma regresaba y los maldecía por haberla condenado a mí. Bloom se encontró en el piso de mármol con un labio sangrante, ella sabía perfectamente que nunca debía decirme que no o el castigo que le impondría sería cruel. Ella pronto se disculpó, accedió a visitar a sus padres y a hacer todo lo que yo le ordenase.

Sabía que en serio lo haría, pues las pocas veces que se había atrevido a negarme algo había terminado al borde de la muerte.

Caminamos hacia la casa de los Dóiteáin y abrimos la puerta como si se tratase de un fuerte viento, cuando abrí la puerta principal e intenté entrar, me vi empujado. No podía entrar. Eso simplemente no podía ser, la única forma que no podía entrar a una casa era si el dueño de la casa no me lo permitía y a menos de que esa casa fuese reconstruida….

-¡Hijos de puta! –grité, Bloom se escondió detrás de mí. Si había algo a lo que ella temía mas era a mi… enojado.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y vi cómo la gran puerta se abría lentamente. Detrás de ella se encontraba Oritel, ésta vez se veía demacrado. Mi sonrisa empezó a crecer y Bloom salió detrás de mí.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Oritel con desdén.

-Pensé que querrías ver a tu hija una vez más. –dije burlón.

Oritel escupió al piso y dijo:

-Ese demonio no es mi pequeña, inocente y tierna Bloom. Ella está muerta desde el día en el que cruzó las puertas de ésta casa.

Hubiese respondido de no haber sido por el alarido de dolor que dio Bloom. Ella empezó a recitar una maldición compleja, se acercó a su padre y le arrancó el corazón del pecho, para incendiarlo junto con su casa.

Esa noche, lo único que quedó del matrimonio Dóiteáin fueron cenizas. Y Bloom, vaga eternamente; condenada a ser mi esclava sexual y a hacer todo lo que yo le ordene, pues esa fue la maldición a la que sus padres la condenaron antes de nacer.

Espero les guste. Gracias a ItsMetalItsOurBand y Dobreva por comentar en el Shot anterior.

Dobreva: No me pude resistir a unirme a tu reto, y pienso hacer una historia para cada integrante del club.

«Hija prometida por aquel que pide mi favor, ven a mí y cumple la promesa. »*


End file.
